Marbles have been used in connection with games for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,936 discloses a game wherein a player may stack magnetically charged marbles. The device of this game comprises a stacking base 4 having a recessed portion 7 to receive the marbles. Each of the marbles 1 are magnetically charged such that they attract to each other. The marbles may be continually stacked upon each other until the stack becomes unstable and falls. Once the stack falls, the player must pick-up the marbles with their hands and begin the game again.
Games of the type disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,396 have several disadvantages which make their use difficult. First, the marbles must be picked up by the person's hand. Second, after the stack of marbles fall, the individual marbles may roll away from the player and the game thereby causing difficulty in playing the game and/or the loss of marbles. Third, each of the marbles is magnetically charged and as such after extended use the magnetic charges will dissipate and the player will be unable to stack the marbles. All of the above disadvantages tend to make the player lose interest in the game over extended use.